Bran Stark (serial)
.}} Brandon Stark, zwykle Bran – czwarte dziecko, a drugi syn lorda Eddarda Starka z Winterfell i lady Catelyn Stark z Domu Tully. Jeden z głównych narratorów w powieści. Wśród jego starszego rodzeństwa można wyróżnić: Robba, Jona, Sansę, Aryę oraz młodszego Rickona. Podobnie, jak jego rodzeństwu, stale towarzyszy mu wilkor Lato. W Grze o tron przedstawiany jest jako ośmiolatek. W serialu telewizyjnym HBO jego postać kreuje Isaac Hempstead-Wright. Jest wargiem. Historia Dzieciństwo Bran urodził się 291 roku o. P. – od Podboju Aegona. jako drugi syn i czwarte dziecko lorda Winterfell Eddarda Starka i jego żony lady Catelyn Stark z rodu Tullych. Jego starsze rodzeństwo to: brat Robb oraz siostry Sansa i Arya Stark. Ma on jednego młodszego brata, Rickona, oraz starszego, przyrodniego brata Jona Snowa. Gra o Tron Razem z braćmi Robbem i (przyrodnim) Jonem oraz kilkoma innymi ludźmi uczestniczył w wymierzaniu sprawiedliwości dezerterowi z Nocnej Straży przez ojca, lorda Eddarda Starka z Winterfell. Po znalezieniu młodych wilkorów zatrzymał sobie jednego, którego potem nazwał Lato. Podczas jednej z jego wspinaczek po murach Winterfell, podsłuchał Cersei i Jaimego Lannistera. Gdy Cersei stwierdziła, że muszą coś zrobić, aby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział, Jaime wypchnął chłopca z wieży; doznał przez to wielu złamań i obrażeń. Pewnego wieczora, gdy chłopak ciągle pozostawał w śpiączce, wybuchł pożar (który, jak się potem okazało, został wzniecony przez ludzi Lannisterów), który miał za zadanie zwołać wszystkich mieszkańców zamku w Winterfell. W tym czasie mężczyzna ze sztyletem z valyriańskiej stali, próbował zabić Brana, jednak na pomoc przybiegł wilkor chłopaka – Lato. Po przebudzeniu z długo trwającej śpiączki, chłopak nie mógł chodzić, co bardzo nim wstrząsnęło. Został pozbawiony możliwości wspinania się. Codziennie śniła mu się trójoka wrona. Początkowo chłopak nie wiedział, o co chodzi w snach. Winterfell zostaje odbite przez wychowanka Neda Starka – Theon’a Greyjoy’a. Bran wraz z bratem Rickonem, stajennym Hodorem i dziką Oshą wyruszają na północ w stronę Muru, by tam spotkać się z Jonem Snowem, bękartem Neda. W drodze na Mur spotykają dwójkę rodzeństwa – Jojena i Meere Reedów. Chłopak ma zdolność do widzenia przyszłości i podpowiada Branowi, by ten przedostał się na drugą stronę Muru i odszukał trójoką wronę – Stark słucha się przyjaciela i karze Oshy i Rickonowi wrócić się do wioski. Bran dostaje się za mur, ale jego przyjaciel Jojen ginie z ręki umarłych, a on poznaje przeszłość dzięki trójokiej wronie. Pojawienia Galeria Jon, Bran and Robb.jpg|Robb Stark i Jon Snow patrzą, jak Bran ćwiczy łucznictwo. Robb, Bran and wolves.jpg|Robb i Bran odnajdują wilkory. House Stark and retainers.jpg|Bran i jego rodzina oczekują na króla. Bran in the archway.jpg (((((((((((((((((((((((.jpg|Bran widzi Jaimego i Cersei. ((((((((((99.jpg|Bran upada z wieży. Branandcat.png|Catelyn Stark pielęgnuje nieprzytomnego syna. )))).png|Lato ratuje Brana. Luwin-stark.png|Maester Luwin odwiedza Brana. Tyrion and Bran 1x04.png|Hodor i Bran. Bran and Luwin.jpg|Maester Luwin uczy Brana na temat historii Westeros. Branandrobb.png|Robb ratuje Brana z zasadzki dzikich. Bran-stark-and-hodor-issac-hempstead-wright-and-kristian-nairn-helen-sloan.jpeg Bran Main.jpg| Luwin Dying 2x10.png|Bran zegna się z umierającym maesterem. GameOfThronesS3-23.jpg ((((9.jpg|Rozdzieleni Bran i Rickon. ((((((((((((((((999.png|Bran Stark i Jojen Reed. tumblr_mkmxuy08XF1r9h4heo1_1280.jpg Season4-GOT-Branposter.jpg (((9.jpg ((.png Bran Stark Season Six Full.jpg GOT S6 49.png|Bran otoczony armią nieumarłych. GOT S6 50.png|Bran widzi Nocnego Króla. Game of Thrones Season 6 29.jpg|Bran Stark z trójoką wroną. bran_s6.jpg bran6.jpg|Bran Stark i trójoka wrona w Winterfell. tumblr_o7z0q5SR3R1ugs2wro1_1280.jpg|Bran i Meera. Bran S06E05 2.pn vlcsnap-2016-05-30-19h48m26s159.jpg|Bran i Meera. Bran_winds_of_winter_finale_s6.jpg Bran Stark Season Six Full.jpg GOT S6 49.png GOT S6 50.png Game of Thrones Season 6 29.jpg bran_s6.jpg bran6.jpg tumblr_o7z0q5SR3R1ugs2wro1_1280.jpg Bran S06E05 2.png vlcsnap-2016-05-30-19h48m26s159.jpg Bran_winds_of_winter_finale_s6.jpg de:Bran Stark en:Bran Stark es:Brandon Stark, hijo de Eddard fr:Bran Stark it:Bran Stark nl:Bran Stark pt-br:Bran Stark ru:Бран Старк uk:Бран Старк zh:布兰·史塔克 Kategoria:Mieszkańcy północy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Winterfell Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Ród Stark Kategoria:Zmiennoskórzy